She is his forever
by I've-been-waiting-for-you
Summary: The kiss in the plane was just the start. Mindy has to deal with Cliff now, but Danny gets the wrong idea. In the end she realizes that Danny is her knight in shining armor. :)


And he kissed her… All Mindy could think about were his lips, those protective arms, and those moans of release. She knew the instant his lips touched hers that the universe had meant for this moment to happen since the beginning of time. Everything had lead up to this moment, this was the single most important event since the big bang. Her thoughts were interrupted by his eyes staring at her intently and scared almost? He looked at her silently contemplating if he should tell her what was going on in his mind. He was scared more than anything of her reply. But he needed to tell her, more than that he needed her to tell him. Danny's thoughts are going a mile a minute. Oh my god she's staring at me what do I do? Should I tell her? What if I don't? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What'll I do then? How… Then all of a sudden seeing her beautiful smile made everything stop. In that instant he knew.. he just knew. He closed the space between them, he wrapped his arms as tight as he could around her and lay his head in the crook of her neck and told her as soft as a whisper. "I love you. I love you Mindy, with all of my heart."

She couldn't help but tear up at his confession. All of that emotion that she had been burying down for so long just boiled over. She tightened her arms around him too and kissed him on his cheek ever so sweetly and in return whispered back so just he could hear. "Danny I love you too. More than you could ever imagine. So much Danny, so much." Hearing her say those words put him over the moon. He couldn't believe his ears. She loves him too?! Really?! He pulled apart just enough to look at her but she was so shy she just stared at the ground beneath them. Danny raised his hand to lift her chin to look at her. Mindy looked at him through her lashes and began to blush even more. She never blushed before but seeing the love in his eyes she just couldn't help it. "Mindy, sweetheart, I need you to look at me please." She did and after seeing her eyes just something inside made him kiss her with more love more care than the first a few minutes ago. He wanted her to know that he really did care for her. "Danny" she whimpered.

The intercom went off and the pilot said "We will be arriving at our destination in a few minutes please return to your seats and buckle up, thank you for traveling with us today." Mindy was upset, she didn't want this moment to ever end. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, with the love that they just discovered. Danny seeing her saddened face pulled away from the hug but found and held her hand. He squeezed it to reassure her of them.. of him.. of his love for her. That gesture told her everything she needed to know from him. She smiled and both of them returned to their seats.

"Danny do you have any plans after we land?" Just as he was about to answer he remembered the letter that she sent to Cliff. And his heart broke a little. And it was clear when he replied to her. "I don't but you do. Aren't you going to see Cliff?" This brought her back to reality and she silently cried in her mind. And absently she replied. "Oh yeah I do. Danny thanks for reminding me." She had to go to Cliff. Not because she wanted him back, she just needed to explain to him that they were over and completely cut things off with him before she started this with Danny. He felt as though a thousand arrows pierced his heart at once and was thankful that they had landed and he didn't check any bags in. Without saying anything to Mindy he just took off. Since Mindy was caught up in her thoughts of what she would say to Cliff, she didn't notice when Danny let go of her hand and disappeared. All of a sudden she felt this emptiness inside her soul. She hoped he just went home to clean up and would meet her later. But for now she had to hurry and tell Cliff that she was no longer his, and never would be anyone else's ever again.

Danny opened the door to his apartment halfheartedly and barely made it to his couch before he dropped like a ton of bricks. Thinking how she could go back to him. How could she express her love for him and just leave when she remembered about Cliff? It was all too much for him to handle, so he decided to take a hot shower. As he was washing himself, he couldn't help but run his hands over the places Mindy had touched him. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.. their kiss. How hard it was for him to open himself up to Mindy and confess his feelings for her. And then it hit him. "Danny I love you too. More than you could ever imagine. So much Danny, so much." He heard her whisper in an echo. His eyes shot open! How could he just let her go like that? How could he just give her to Cliff? Danny knew even if Mindy didn't realize it her feelings were obvious in those words she said to him. He had to see her. NOW! He rushed to wash off the soap on his body and hair and in doing so got some in his eyes which would normally really hurt but all he could think about was Mindy and how much he needed her.

Mindy was at Cliff's front door. She waited for him to open it so she could talk to him about her and Danny. He let her in and she was shocked. He was holding two champagne glasses filled to the top. The lights were dim and he was in shorts with a seductive smile on his face. Oh God! Was all that went through her mind. "Cliff. We need to talk, I need you to put some clothes on, and switch the lights on." Cliff realized she was about to give him the break up speech. And he was pissed! He set the drinks down and grabbed her arms and pulled her inside and shut the door behind them. "What the hell are you doing Cliff?! Is that any way to treat a lady?!" she screamed at him. "Shut up Mindy." He spoke in a scary calm voice. "I'm tired of your stupid games. Now things will go the way I want. Do you understand me?" She backed up scared.

Danny was in a cab on his way to Mindy's apartment when his heart started pounding uncontrollably as if to tell him there was danger. Something in his mind told him to scream out for the cabbie to take him to Cliff's place. And when he thought the cabbie wasn't going fast enough he yelled for him to hurry up. "I don't care what you have to do get me there fast!" She needs me. She needs me. She needs me. "Cliff get the hell away from me! I'm not your girlfriend! I'm not for you! I love Danny! Do you hear me I love Danny!" That just set him off more. And he advanced to her with more anger in his actions and now he lost it. "You are mine! You will never be his! You are for me to do whatever I please!" Mindy had run out of things to throw at Cliff and she ran towards the front door to run away but he had locked it when she wasn't looking. With him right behind her she ran in the kitchen and hid behind the island.

Danny pulled up to the curb threw some money on the seat and ran out know he needed to get to her fast! He was about to knock on the door when he heard Mindy screaming for help. Out of nowhere all of his anger welled up and his need to save Mindy made him kick down the door. Mindy starred at him. "Danny help! He's gone crazy! Danny watch out!" Cliff threw a dish towards Danny but he ducked. "Mindy go lock yourself in the bathroom!" She ran and Cliff ran behind her to grab her but Danny blocked him off with a punch to his jaw. The next few moments were a haze for Danny, with all of the adrenaline pumping through his body he just remembers throwing punches at Cliff until he saw Cliff had passed out. Danny wanted to kill him but didn't, he remembered how scared Mindy was and then his mind went blank. He needed to sooth her.

He calmly walked toward the bathroom and knocked softly. "Mindy? Mindy its ok. You can come out now. You're safe now." He heard the door unlock and she slowly poked her head out and saw his face and jumped in his arms. "Danny. Danny. Thank you so much." Was all she could manage between tears and gasping for air. She clung to him as if dear life depended on it. And he didn't mind at all. He led her out of the apartment holding on to her when she cried harder looking at Cliff's unconscious body. They went to Mindy's apartment in silence. Mindy just held onto Danny and she felt her world complete with him holding her. When they got there Danny paid the man and helped her out of the cab. They walked up to her door. Danny couldn't help but think what would've happened to Mindy, his Mindy, if he hadn't shown up for her.

She opened the door and they walked in. "Mindy are you alright?" "I'm fine Danny," she smiled. After a moment she said, "Only because of you." That made him smile. He felt important to her. Just as Danny was about to start talking again the thunder roared and the light went out. It was pretty late at night so it was almost pitch black. Mindy screamed and clung to Danny. He was taken off guard when she grabbed him and hid her face between them. He just stood there looking down at her trembling. Thinking to himself how lucky he was to be here with her. How beautiful she was even though he could barely make out her face. The thunder cracked louder this time and Mindy screamed and clung on to him even tighter if possible. He realized she was afraid of the dark. She was scared of the dark but even more remembering Cliff, she cried into his shirt.

Danny picked her up princess style and stood there for a moment, just a moment before Mindy spoke. "I love you. I'm yours. Forever Danny, forever yours." She looked into his eyes and he saw the need in her eyes. He walked to her bedroom and laid her down gently. She whimpered as his touch left hers. He wanted to do what his body was telling him to do. He wanted to do what was needed to make Mindy feel safe. But he couldn't. He had to ask her why she left him. As if his tongue had a mind of its own he spoke. "Mindy why did you go see Cliff? Why didn't you tell me 'No Danny, Cliff isn't important?' Why didn't you tell me that I was all that you needed? Why didn't you tell me that my love made you forget him? Mindy why?" That was it, he couldn't finish. The tears overflowed and he just sat on the bed silently weeping. He felt her hands cup his face. She was crying too. "Danny, I only went there to tell him that I love you and only you. I went to tell him that he could never have me. When I told him that he lost it and he came at me."

He looked up at her, held the hand that was holding him. Of course she did! Danny you're an idiot! He thought to himself. "Do you really? Do you really love me?" He looked down for a moment but his eyes couldn't stay away from hers for too long. He looked back up at her with almost a pleading look in his teary eyes. "Are you really mine, forever?" "Forever, Danny. Forever and always!" His face was happier than she had ever seen him. He looked at her lips. The cute way she would start to smile seeing him smile made him feel whole inside. He felt that need. He needed her. Now! He started kissing her and she responded in kind. Pretty soon things really got heavy. "Danny I have something to tell you." "Anything sweetheart you can tell me anything." "Danny would you be gentle?" All of a sudden she stopped kissing him and looked away. Danny was really confused. Why did she need him to be gentle with her? Has it really been that long since she was with someone?

He was looking at her look everywhere but him. He caught her eyes. "I'll do anything for you Mindy, but why?" She was really embarrassed and turned as red as humanly possible. "Danny.." "Yeah honey?" "You're my first." She barely spoke the words, but Danny heard her. He heard what she said and what she didn't. However he was totally confused. "I thought you.. I mean you were engaged to Casey, and you really liked Cliff, and Mindy you're over 30 years old. I'm confused." She slowly tried to talk through her embarrassment. "Danny its true, I was in committed relationships before. And I know how I may have been seen through the past few years. But I never once let those men take that part of me. I always dreamed that my knight in shining armor would marry me and I would finally give myself to him. The part of me that no amount of alcohol or seduction could be given away."

Danny was shocked to his core. This wonderful, crazy, and sweet woman chose him. "Mindy if you want we can wait. I don't need your body honey, what I need is your soul." She looked up at him finally and just stared into his gorgeous eyes, almost as to get lost within them. She knew it was him. He was her knight in shining armor. The man she heard stories of since she was a child, read about in her romance novels, and watched in every single romantic comedy. He was it! Danny! She started laughing, not because something was funny, but because of her sudden realization. "What's so funny Mindy?" "Nothing's funny, I'm sorry I just had a sudden realization. Danny, dear wonderful Danny, you are him!" "I'm who?" "You are my knight in shining armor!" He just sat and stared into space with a stupid grin on his face. "Really Mindy? Am I really that worthy of you? How can it be possible? How can I deserve someone as irreplaceably unique as you?" He held her hands in his looking for his answers in her eyes.

Danny and Mindy were quiet and their eyes spoke silently to each other. Her eyes told him that he was worth her and so much more. His eyes asked if she wanted to take the next step. He got his reply. She wanted him. She wanted to give that part of herself she kept from everyone else. She wanted him to be her first, her first and only. "I love you Mindy, so much. So much. So much Mindy." "Danny, I love you too." "I'll be careful honey. Let me know if it hurts." "Umm Danny, I think I need you to grab something first before we start." All of the light in his face dimmed. She wanted him to put on a barrier in between them. "No Danny! I know what you're thinking and it's not that. Danny I need you to grab a towel from the linen closet please." "Ohh!" And just like that all of that light was back in his face. And he beamed as he went to get the towel she requested.

When he came back he placed the towel next to him and looked at her. He looked at her shyly look away, but he brought her eyes back to him as he took off his shirt. "Wow." Was all she could manage as she saw his muscles. "Surprised?" "No Danny it's just that umm.." He put his finger over her lips. "Shh. Its ok." Mindy stared at Danny as he came towards her. He trailed kisses down her neck. He pulled at her shirt. As she lifted her arms he kissed her again. "Danny," she whispered. "No more words." He laid her down over the towel. "Danny I…" "Mindy I said no more words," he said sweetly smiling as he kissed and caressed her all over. "No, Danny, I..I..umm Danny.. I need you."

He understood what she meant and positioned himself at her entrance. He was going insane with need, but Mindy deserved the best. He wanted this to be everything she waited, wished, and hoped for. He kissed her once more before he pushed in. He heard a muffled scream and saw tears stream down her face. He paused and kissed her tears. "I'm sorry Mindy, I know it hurts but it'll be better soon." He waited until she felt ok enough to continue. He started slowly again and everything was ok, even Mindy started smiling. Then she clutched on to his bare back digging her nails into his skin and he lost it. "Honey I know I said I would go slow and be gentle, but I just can't, you're just.." "It's ok Danny. I'm ok, don't worry." He still tried to be gentle but he needed her too. He went fast and hard. He was almost uncontrollable. Both of them were covered in a fine sheet of sweat, but were nowhere near done. "Danny! Danny! Danny!" She screamed!

He was on a quest to find that part of Mindy deep inside that she kept hidden from the world. "Danny, I'm almost.. Danny!" "I love you Mindy." They both climaxed together. It felt like the whole world stood still for this moment. "I love you Danny," she said as she came down from her high. "I'm so happy my first time was with you. You, Danny, were worth the wait. If given the option to go back in time, I would still wait for you. I'd wait til the end of time for you. What's 30 or so years?" Danny was quietly smiling and thinking. She waited for him to speak. "Mindy, you are the love of my life, you are my soul mate, and you are everything I've been looking for. Will you marry me?" She looked at him and tears of joy just flowed down her face. She couldn't believe it. "Yes, Danny, yes I will marry you!"


End file.
